


see you again

by orphan_account



Series: produce48 concept evaluation inspired [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, both chenle and jisung are unsure of their feelings, chenle and jisung meet again, inspired by see you again (produce48), mentions of donghyuck and renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "please don't forget me, don't let go of both my hands, my boy."jisung promises to never forget chenle after hearing that.





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've decided to make a series of fic that will be inspired by produce48 concept evaluation song lyrics, and this time i've chosen to write see you again because it's my second favourite. 1000% was just released yesterday, so do check it out! the series will probably have 3 pairings from nct dream for 3 songs, and the other 3 songs may go to the other units or other groups such as stray kids if i feel like a specific pairing suits it. do enjoy this fic! find me on twitter at @yenagen <3
> 
> song: see you again by promise (produce48 girls)

it is almost the end of the year, which means school holidays are arriving and there will be no more lessons to attend. this also means that there is a end-of-year night concert hosted and managed by the student council, which is a yearly tradition for sm high school. most of the performing arts club would be invited to perform a piece or two for everyone in the school. it's like a way to celebrate all the students' hard work, the student council members claim. and of course, chenle is going to perform with his fellow choir members. 

everyone always looked forward to the end-of-year night concert, especially jisung because he loved performing a new choreography, be it a contemporary piece or a hiphop piece. heck, he would not even mind to perform covers of other songs or other groups' choreographies. as long as he could perform, he was contented already. but this year, he is not looking forward to the end-of-year night concert. no, it is not because jisung is graduating or whatever. the dancer is just ending his third year in sm high school! it is because he had sprained his ankle prior to the preparation for the concert, and following the doctor's advice as well as his instructor's advice, jisung was told to not participate in the concert for this year just so his ankle could be healed. but of course, being the stubborn boy he is, jisung still tried to argue and even tried to perform the choreography, until his dance club president had to stop him.

but it was not only because of his sprained ankle and not being able to participate in the concert. it was because of zhong chenle too, his good friend and probably his crush. to be honest, jisung is still unsure of his feelings up to now and confessing to chenle would be a risky step at any point of his own life. chenle came from china and despite the language barrier at first, they communicated really well as tablemates and eventually developed a strong bond. the friendship had introduced jisung to renjun, chenle's friend and donghyuck to chenle and renjun. everything was fine until chenle told jisung that he was going back to china for some family reasons, and would not return for quite some time. of course, shock ran through jisung but he could not be selfish and go out of his way to keep chenle in seoul just to accompany him, could he? he could not. 

 _"i'm sorry, jisung. i promise that i'll keep in contact with you when i find you again."_ jisung remembers what chenle said that night, his voice full of worry and sadness. poor boy, he is probably blaming himself for making jisung feel this way. but chenle himself does not want to leave jisung too. if he could stay, he would but it is family reasons and one would always put family in front, right? deep inside, the chinese boy had feelings for the dancer too. but, like jisung, he is unsure. should he confess? should he not confess? what should he even do? is it too early to even develop this type of feelings? chenle does not know, neither does jisung.

so they both keep quiet. 

jisung's lips curl up into a smile when chenle says he will be performing at the concert and the former hugs the vocalist tightly, as if trying to hold chenle in his arms forever, not wanting to let him go. he can feel how tight chenle is hugging him as well, as if he wants to tell jisung he does not ever want to leave. "what are you singing?" jisung asks when they pull away, curious of the song. 

"oh, i forgot to say this! instead of having the whole choir perform, we decided to split into teams with different section members in a team. we're doing see you again by the produce48 girls! dongyoung hyung will be taking haeyoon's part as the main vocalist, and we all decided that i'll take miyu's part. the song is pretty nice and the lyrics are good too. i kind of want to dedicate this song to you. you should probably take a look at the lyrics." chenle answers, explaining their performing system this time. jisung only nods, saying he will check it out when he has time or if he does not forget. 

.

it is the night of the end-of-year concert and jisung is sitting somewhere in the middle, using his phone. donghyuck and renjun were all in the choir as well, so you could say jisung was a loner. well, at least he had his phone to accompany him. he is not supposed to use his phone, but who exactly cares? no one really pays attention to the violin ensemble anyways. the only performances jisung will focus on is probably the dance performance and choir team performances. the dance performance had already finished performing, being one of the earlier items to perform. this meant that the dancer could use his phone all the way until chenle and his team appeared.

"now, we'll invite the first team of choir members to perform!" the student mc says, and jisung immediately looks up. he sees renjun going on stage with 4 of his other team members, and cheers. of course jisung would do that. renjun is another one of his close friends, introduced by chenle. but he is not going back to china, since there is no problem over at the other side. that is one thing jisung does not need to worry about. the team explains that they are performing  _never_ by the produce 101 season 2 boys and jisung goes online to check the lyrics. he nods when he realises what the song is about and sits back to enjoy the song, letting the members' voices sooth him.

jisung of course claps when the song finishes, and he cheers when donghyuck's team is welcomed on stage. they are performing  _hann_ by (g)i-dle and jisung breaks out into a huge smile. he likes this song and the choreography is the bomb.  _hann_ is probably one of the songs he has memorised both the lyrics and choreography. the dance club had performed it for lunchtime and put jisung as the center. he dances a little in his seat when the performance start, and of course appreciates the voice. donghyuck owned the high note, and jisung tells himself no one can disagree about his own statement. like usual, he cheers loudly this time when the end and meets eyes with donghyuck, who smiles at him then leaves.

"next up, let's welcome our second last team from choir!" the mc says and jisung immediately sees chenle running up on stage behind dongyoung, smiling brightly at some of his other friends who are waving at him. jisung feels warmth seeping through his heart and a smile appearing on his face when dongyoung makes chenle introduce their team and song. his voice is just so sweet and cute, something jisung would listen to forever. 

chenle holds the mic with his two hands, and he looks super adorable. his outfit today makes it even better. the pastel pink and white suits him super well, and the makeup is just great. "we'll be performing see you again by produce48 girls, please do look forward to our performance! it'll be good if you guys follow the lyrics during the song!" chenle says and smiles widely, passing the mic back to the mc and going into his position.  _oh crap, i totally forgot to do so,_ jisung says inwardly as he pulls out and quickly types the song name into the search bar, glancing through the lyrics before the song starts. he barely catches the meaning of the song. but oh well, he will look at it as the song carries on.

dongyoung starts off the song with his vocals, amazing everyone in the hall. jisung's eyes are focused on chenle but chenle is looking everywhere else, until the chorus comes, chenle focuses his vision on jisung and only jisung while singing.

**_"let's meet and talk again if the sky allows us to. when i meet you then, i have so much to tell you. can you wait for me? can you promise me? i'll come back and be by your side."_ **

jisung smiles after hearing those words and chenle continues his line,  ** _"until we meet each other then."_**

and he still stares at jisung when jungwoo sings his line, 

_**"we have to meet again."** _

then chenle's gaze drifts away and he looks somewhere else, singing his line then going into the chorus again, staring at jisung again. taeil's and jaemin's part comes in, and chenle's vision shift again towards the other people of the crowd. when jungwoo starts his line again, jisung meets chenle's eyes again.

_**"maybe you got tired of waiting for me,** _

_**please don't forget me, don't let both of my hands go, my boy."** _

jisung promises to never forget chenle after hearing that.

the song carries on and chenle looks somewhere else, walking around while singing, waving his arms like the rest. the song ends when jungwoo sings the last line at the center of the stage, and everyone cheers as he finishes the song. jisung stands up and cheers louder than anyone else, smiling brightly. he almost screams and jumps, as if trying to make his ankle even worse. the team walks off stage and jisung sits back down. the song and moments replays in his head. 

he will never forget chenle and will never let him go.

.

the concert ends and jisung meets chenle at the garden of the school, the stars twinkling and shining ever so brightly, as if it was just for them. chenle still has his makeup and outfit on, the glitter on his face glistening. "you did well, chenle. that was great! good job!" jisung says, smiling and chenle smiles too, thanking him. 

"you heard me, park jisung,

_**please don't forget me, don't let both of my hands go, my boy."** _

jisung smiles and hugs chenle, pulling the vocalist into a tight hug and he whispers in chenle's ear,

"i'll never forget you, zhong chenle." 

they both pull away after a few minutes, and chenle has glistening tears in his eyes when they make eye contact again. chenle's driver presses the horn again, and jisung can only do one thing. 

he quickly presses a kiss to chenle's lips, holding the vocalist's face with both his hands gently, closing his eyes. without hesitation, chenle presses back. of course, jisung pulls away a little too early and chenle gives him a small smile, whispering, "never forget me."

"i'll never." 

with that, chenle leaves jisung, entering the car and driving away from jisung. 

he misses chenle already.

.

as years pass, both boys had already graduated high school and were starting their first year of college. they kept in contact, but chenle was so busy and so was jisung, that chenle had forgotten to tell jisung about coming back to seoul and changing his new phone number. jisung had never forgotten chenle, but there were many other things to manage in college that he could barely even press chenle's contact. even when jisung thought about the chinese boy, he would tell himself _later_ but forgot about it.

jisung had entered sm college with renjun and donghyuck, affiliated with sm high school. the end-of-year night concert existed in sm college too, but they had a welcoming concert for the new students too. all of them remained in their clubs they had been in since high school. donghyuck and renjun were asked to perform too, although they were only a few weeks into the club. pretty weird, right? getting new students to perform for new students. the teachers explained that they were affiliated students, hence they could go perform. after all, the high school students and college students shared the same school compound. sadly, jisung's dance club did not want to let the first years go but welcome them instead, although he was an affiliated dancer and student. 

donghyuck had told jisung that they would splitting up into teams like the end-of-year night concert in their third year of high school and luckily, donghyuck and renjun were in the same team. jisung wished chenle was there too, but he had got no news about the chinese boy. jisung smiled and cheered, even clapped when donghyuck and renjun along with their team members started singing  _1000%_ by produce48 girls. it was quite an old song already, but he can remember the choreography and song the high school dance club did for fun. his mind of course drifts to chenle singing  _see you again_ , and he really wonders when he can see chenle again.

many unfamiliar songs are performed by the next team. jisung blames himself for always listening to the same music, not switching any songs from his playlist. those songs he listen to are probably from 5 years ago, renjun claims and donghyuck agrees. jisung does not disagree, because he really is still listening to the same songs.

"alright, let's bring out our last team which is singing _see you again_!" the mc says and jisung's eyes widen at the song name. the song that chenle performed and told him not to forget about him, and to never let his hands go. there are only 4 members. he recognises some members from the high school choir who made it to the college team and smiles, remembering them. where is the 5th one, you ask? jisung does not know too. he simply sits back and enjoys the performances.

their voices are good and there is this different feeling from the high school one. maybe because there are college members inside who have a higher vocal ability? jisung does not know. or maybe because chenle is missing, and he is so used to listening chenle perform this song. 

one of the older college vocalist finishes his line after the chorus and from behind the curtain, a familiar face walks out to the center of the stage alone and jisung almost curses out loud when he recognises the figure.

it's zhong chenle. 

chenle still has the same outfit on from that year, he is still adorable and cute, and it was nothing has changed. was he in sm college the whole few weeks? how come jisung did not know? did donghyuck and renjun keep a secret from him?

jisung tenses up when chenle spots him in the crowd and makes eye contact with him, while singing,

_**"on that day where we meet again after a very long time, there will be even more happiness after waiting. as we always had, let's have a happy talk, let's make this dream that i always had become reality. as time goes, my heart finds you more. heart to heart, we're more attracted to each other. right when the song ends, i'll come to find you. even though it'll be a bit hard, wait for me, babe."** _

jisung would be lying if he said that he did not tear up after chenle finished his line. 

he had been missing chenle since the moment he left, and he blames himself now that he had never contacted the vocalist. being able to seeing him again simply made him shock, but listening to chenle's lines, made him tear up. even jeno, one of his classmates sitting beside him had to ask him if he was okay.

is he? jisung does not know.

.

the night concert ends and jisung is just waiting at the stairs near the choir room for his two friends, staring up at the night sky. the dancer can hear the door squeak open, but he still patiently waits for both of them, not wanting to go over and drown in the crowd of choir members. jisung hears footsteps and he puts his phone away, expecting it to be donghyuck and renjun but instead,

he meets zhong chenle.

their eyes meet and jisung's eyes widen, almost tearing up. chenle is standing right in front of him, looking up at him with the same gaze when they said goodbye. without saying a word or hesitating, jisung pulls chenle into a tight hug, letting the vocalist bury his face into his chest. jisung can feel his shirt getting wet, and he knows that chenle is crying. there are tears in his eyes too, but he refuses to let them escape. silent crying soon turns into little sobs and jisung pulls away from chenle, hand reaching out to wipe chenle's tears.

"j-jisung," chenle chokes out and jisung smiles, tears welling up in his eyes again. it has been long since he had heard chenle call his name, and his heart is filled with warmth. 

like last time, jisung says, "you did well, chenle. that was great. good job." that just makes chenle cry more and jisung has to wipe off his tears, smiling and cooing at him like a little baby. he waits until chenle has calmed down and he tells himself, he will say those feelings that he had kept inside for years. jisung is 100% sure of those feelings now. heck, he is 1000% sure. 1000% of his heart is filled with chenle, and only chenle.

grabbing chenle's face gently, he stares into the boy's eyes deeply,

"zhong chenle. i never forgot you, despite being unable to text you. we're both busy, and we both know that. years ago, i was still unsure of my own feelings, but now that i'm 100% sure, i wanna say this. i love you, zhong chenle. will you be my boyfriend?" 

fresh tears stream down chenle's face after jisung finishes his words and the vocalist nods, and like last time, jisung presses his lips to the shorter boy's, and chenle returns it. they stay that way for a long time, with jisung deepening the kiss. chenle's arms are wrapped around the other's neck, and his tears slowly stream down when they pull away from each other.

"i never forgot about you, zhong chenle. and i love you."

.

the couple goes for supper after everything and it turns out that donghyuck and renjun already knew about chenle arriving and entering sm college too, but chenle asked them to keep it a secret. jisung pouts when chenle says he is in the class next to him but smiles when his boyfriend promises that he will spend his breaks with him. 

chenle really kept his promise that was within the lyrics, and so did jisung. they have never forgotten each other. 


End file.
